dramanationfandomcom-20200213-history
Coco
CocoDaMan5454 (at one point known as JerichoX29) is the founding father of DramaNation, and the former CEO. MY OC's: TE2, TE3, TV, TV2: Coco DaMan (Host) TE2: Fred (10th) TDL2: John Jericho (11th) TDR: Jesse Regner (1st) TDC: Jesse Regner (1st) TDM: Shawn O'Cal TDM3: Shawn O'Cal (9th) TDL3: Austin Bourne (6th) TDT: Mark Touches (6th) TDI: Eric J Styles (TBA) TDIR: Geoff (1st) TDAR: Geoff (10th/6th) TDT3: Yoshi Gazit (11th) TDI: Duncan (TBA) FanFiction Account: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1659946/CocoDaMan5454 Chatango Account: http://jerichox29.chatango.com/ Twitter Account:https://twitter.com/cocodaman5454 Imvu Account: Guest_Cocodaman Gamer tag: Jag5455 Welcome to Planet Coco, the founder of DramaNationTV, and the current co-president of CrossthelineTV. Role playing: Total Drama Live 2: While Coco did not compete in the first TDL (he hosted it) he competed in the second one, as John Jericho. Originally, John was a pretty down to earth guy, getting into the guys alliance and becoming the boy friend of Sienna. As there relationship was rocky, so was his sanity. When he caught Sienna cheating on him with Nolan, he exploded, making him the most hated guy on the ship. In a last ditch effort, he tried making an alliance with Erica to beat everyone else, but in a challenge with instant elimination, Damion, his former alliance member, voted him off because Nolan and Sienna wanted JJ out. JJ became the first member of the Jury, and tried to save Erica, but was to no avail as he was voted out. At the reunion, JJ was voted most hated (over Amber) and got used by Sienna to make Nolan jealous. JJ, fed up, left the reality show bussiness for good. Place: 11th Total Drama Live 3: In season 3, Coco made a newb name Austin, known as Austie, who later when on to become the Total Victory original host. Austie was an Australian cowboy, who was smart, strong, funny, and good looking. He had it all. He was voted as the first team leader of the noobs, and dominated the pro's in several challenges. Austie was then eliminated for a reason he still does not know, and was brought back as a paid assistant to stir up drama. He was then eliminated because Dakota, seemingly his best friend and alliance member, turned his back on him for another friend who wasn't doing so well, screwed him over. Austie was glad Kiley, his girlfriend, won the season instead of that prick of an ex friend. Place: 6th. Total Drama Maximum: Coco made Shawn, a simple surfer dude, who was placed on team Earth. Although Shawn never really liked his team, he tried as hard as he could, and won a few challenges. He wasn't the brightest, but he did have motivation. He was eliminated when the teams most useless was given immunity by Troy for no reason, "showing" his heart. Shawn didn't want to come back for season 2, but ended up coming back for season 3. Place: 11th. Total Drama Maximum 3: In season 3, Shawn was put on the hero's team. Shawn didn't do so well, making instant enemies with Carita (although they were fine in the first season) and making new friends with Marissa, Cody, and Christian. Christian and him were buds, sharing a love of surfing, and instantly hitting it off. Shawn lead his team to a few losses, but his friendship kept him in. Upon being hit by lighting, Shawn sealed his fate when he lost his gromness, as he became bitchy and mean. The end started when Shawn tried voting of Katie, making Brendon pissed off. Brendon's jealousy reached the maximum when they had a date challenge, and Shawn proposed to Katie. Shawn's fate was officially sealed when he lost the Savannah challenge, as he was clueless to how Freddie won with no invention. Thanks to Carita, the vote was almost unanomis and Shawn was voted out. Place: 10th. Total Drama Rush: Jesse Regner was a white rapper, leading team England. While the season was "rushed", Jesse ended up facing Xavier in the finals, and winning the final challenge, around the world trivia, making him the shortest season winner ever. Place: 1st Total Drama Terror: Mark Geoffser was just a normal kid. He was athletic, good looking, and smart. He won many challenges, and started a relationship with Kelly. He made it to the final 6, but was voted out for being so much of a threat. Total Drama Terror 3: Yoshi Gazit is a Israli born hunk of an international student. He can manipulate people to do anything for them, and he gets what he wants instantly. He got voted out in a tie breaker because of his captain vote. Place: 11th Total Drama Island Rewind: Coco played Geoff, the party dude. He was put on the screaming Gophers, and helped his team win a few times. He started a rivalry with Noah, as they kept insulting each other over and over. When Geoff was team swapped to the Bass, he and Noah made up and respected each other. Geoff was then placed on Team Tyler. Despite how fail the team was, they never went to elimination and won a challenge, making them the best out of the three teams. When the Merge came, Geoff, DJ, Izzy, and Noah formed Team E-Scope 2.0. Geoff then went on to win some immunity challenges,and avoided elimination when there was a shooting at Yankee stadium. Geoff was the dirtect reason for sending Courtney home, sparking probloems in Season two. Geoff then went on the face Noah and Izzy in the final 3, I triple dog dare you challenge, and came out facing Izzy. In a TDI trivia challenge, Geoff won by one vote and became the TDI:R winner! Place: 1st Total Drama Action Rewind: Geoff walked into season 2 strong. He thought season 2 would be easy. Courtney then added him to her team, using her as a pawn if needed. Geoff went on to win thefirst four challenges or so for his team, before Tyler and Courtney threw the porn challenge. Courtney then conviced Izzy and Cody (both his friends) to vote him, while Geoff voted for Tyler, respecting his leader Courtney and thinking he was the main reason they lost. Geoff later found out that his team had been trying to lose and was helping the other team. Geoff currently hosts the Aftermath. He then returned to the show, winning a few challenges and making up with Courtney and Tyler. This how ever was a lie, as both of them voted him for different reason's (Tyler said for Cody, although Justin and Noah voted him, and Courtney said because he was a threat). Either way, he was going to quit to save Noah. Place: 6th Total Drama Isolation: E.J. Styles came into the TDI house as cocky as ever. As a professional wrestler, he his the most amazing athletic ability. He's super strong, and very good looking. He's a ladies man, cocky, a flirt, a jerk, but most of all honost and sometimes even kind hearted. E.J. thinks he's phenomonal, cause, he simpily is. No one is better then him (in his mind). He started a relationship with Rianne, which is love hate. He is also friends with Speedy, Danny and Stan (both who he saved), Natalie, and Bella. Him and Bella have won two HOH's together, while him and Rianne have won one. E.J. has won five H.O.H's total, and even though he has won multiple veto's (3), he only has used one to save Danny, even when he had a second chance to save Stan, but Stan convinced him he didn't want to stay. Because he didn't vote for Stan, he and Speedy got into some heat, even though E.J. was sticking up for a friend, Speedy was sticking up for his "lover". E.J. is smart and slick, but manages to not get put up on the block. His friendship and team work with Bella is very strong. E.J. could go all the way if his mouth doesn't get him in trouble. EJ fell short in two consecutive challenges, but won the power of veto both times. He ended up having to vote off 3 of his friends (Randy, Speedy, and Bella), with Natalie and Des nominating all of them. Rianne and EJ FINALLY broke down there barriers and kissed, forming a somewhat romantic relationship, as another sabetour was announced. Now this freaking house is flipped upside down, again. Total Drama Invasion: Coco decided to go back to TDI, and play Duncan. Duncan has many probloems, with the host, Miz, and is very fond of his band, Piereced. His band included Keisha, who he dated after Courtney broke up with him, Blake, his bud, and Kenzie, his stupid team leader. Although Duncan is harsh, he is liked, and is considered the MVP of this season. Leading his team to multiple wins, Duncan has two golden marsh mellows for never getting votes. Duncan also has a side alliance with Heather, as he gave her an immunity idol, while he has another one. He as at the top of his game and could go far. Total Drama Champions: Jesse returned in a one night 8 person role play, as he and Bella created a bond and ended up liking each other. Using his social skills and rap, he won, making him a two time champion. Total Drama: The Ruins Spinner Mason was smart and hostile, never listening to Sienna. He was smart and artistic, and dated the dumb Blonde Monet. When the show was cancelled Spinner had the highest amount of money. The Beginning (08-09) Coco originally joined FanFiction in the summer of 08', working on stories Total Drama Action and Total Drama Thriller. Coco's first major hit was Total Drama World, a story that involved the first ever OG's in a TDI story. This was short lived, as TDW was removed after Flame Rising reported it. After, Coco went on a Hiatus. He soon returned with Total Endurance, a mixture of the Endurance theme show along with the comedy of TDI. This was also starring you, and was almost as popular as TDW. Coco met his first friends of DN through a chat box on the Total Endurance website. He met Ciria, Steve, Troy, Kabran, Kassie, Terry and many other wonderful people. Coco soon began to work with friends Steve and Troy to start new projects that would change there place on FanFiction for good. There first work was all scattered, but eventually Steve and Coco came up with a great idea. TDL and TDL2 (09: Summer to Winter) They soon started working on one of the first role plays known on the TDI section, Total Drama Live, made by Coco and Steve. However, it was a lot of work, writing scripts and re-writing the role plays into stories. This led to Steve quiting, Troy joining, Troy quiting, and Steve re joining before the project was ended. It was only down to the final ten. 6 months late, Coco and Steve made a new role play, Total Drama Live 2. This time they competed and had a good RP run, sparking the birth of DramaNation. Now (2010-Present) DN has now gone for two years. Coco has now left DN, and has gone to try other things, putting Chris as the new president. Originally he was going to leave for good at Total Drama Anniversary, but with the frustration he showed one night, he ended up saying he was starting something new and would never come back, even naming himself. How ever, after realizing how stupid it sounded, Coco continued to be 'Coco' and to interact with his old friends. Although the two componys are joint, Coco has been showing frustration towards current DramaNation members. This is inpart that since DN is the "A" brand, and CTL is considered the "B" brand, that the DN members have more power then the CTL members. Coco is very happy with fellow members Steve and Joe, who each make CTL great for him. After Total Drama Terror 3, which he was unfortunatly voted out of because he wasn't there, and got an extra captian vote, he is no longer for the remaining time here doing roleplay's of DramaNation, feeling he was cheated out.